


Magic Touch

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a girl goes in for a massage and finds so much more than just a gentle rub. Jake/Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

BPOV

I entered the salon feeling slightly apprehensive. I was never one to do things like this but after being hounded by the girls for hours I decided what the hell. It was my birthday after all and after working over a sixty hour work week I needed a little relaxation.

I was never one to get massages or pamper myself in any way because to me, that was a luxury I couldn’t afford nor had the time to indulge in. The only luxury my body received was the once a week bubble bath to calm the nerves and sooth my pounding headaches.

You can imagine my surprise when I received a gift certificate for a private massage. I never thought I, Bella Swan, would be able to relax long enough to have someone rub and massage my body like it was clay on a spinning wheel. The thought both intrigued and scared me. I had heard so many horror stories of people receiving all kinds of diseases or infection from the unsanitary conditions or the masseuses getting a little too touchy feely when it came to certain areas of the body. I knew the place I was going to was reputable but I still had this sinking feeling I was in for an interesting experience. 

The lady at the front counter greeted me warmly and made be feel slightly at ease about the whole process. She reviewed the treatments I would be receiving and I couldn’t help but notice the smirk and slight giggle when she saw the masseuses assigned to my treatment. I was tempted to ask what the joke was but decided maybe that wasn’t a great idea since I was already apprehensive about the whole thing to begin with. 

She extended her hand out to me requesting I follow her. She guided me towards the locker rooms and advised me to disrobe, leave my personals in the locker than walk down the hallway to room 315, lie down on the table and use only the towel provided to cover my naked body. 

I moved behind the curtain area to change out of my cloths and felt my hands start to tremble as I removed my shirt and jeans. I was never comfortable with my body and now I had to allow someone else to view all my flaws. It was a little unsettling. I closed my eyes as I continued to remove my under garments just trying to remind myself that this was for relaxation purposes and not a model exhibit. 

I peaked out of the locker room turning my head both ways before exiting. This experience made me just a little bit nervous and on edge so I wanted to get to my room without being noticed. 

I shuffled down the long hallway and was relieved to find my room just at the end. I ran in and slammed the door behind me as if I was hiding from someone. I don’t know what the hell got into me but for some reason I didn’t want to be noticed. The silly moment with the employee earlier had me a little bit rattled. I started to think that my friends, being the mischievous girls they were, signed me up for something a little bit more than just a massage. I wasn’t naïve. I heard about the “happy endings” men received when they went for their weekly “massages”. I just hoped my friends had a bit more common sense and remembered I wasn’t into that sort of thing.

I took a deep breathe as I turned around and noticed the room was quiet small. There was a white linen-lined bed in the center with Terri-cloth towels draped over the side. The walls of the room were coated with very soft pastel paint and there were candles on each end table along with a tranquil water fountain. 

I did as instructed and removed my robe and slide underneath the Terri-towels onto my stomach. I rested my head on the goose feather pillow and just tried to calm my nerves. I laughed to myself. This was supposed to be something relaxing and I was more worked up over it than the stupid disposition I prepared for my bosses big trial today.

I had gotten an internship at a very prestigious law firm right out of college and was currently working as a paralegal for one of the countries finest attorneys. Although the experience was noteworthy, the grueling hours of work and research had taken its toll. I never went out, never took time for myself and never indulged in anything my high paying salary had to offer. I reminded myself that I deserved this pampering because I earned it.

My mind felt at ease with this notion however, when I heard a soft knock on the door, my voice crackled in response.

“Come in”

I felt slightly embarrassed for sounding like a teenager going through puberty but I couldn’t seem to shake my nervousness hence the crackling voice.

“Hi Bella. My name is Michelle. I’m going to start your pretreatment and then Jake will be in shortly after for the hot stones and massage portion of your session.”

The women seemed nice enough. Her soft voice and constant reassures during the initial treatment were definitely calming. She advised me that if at any time I felt uncomfortable to let her know but I have to say her fingers worked magic on my tense muscles.

She covered my back and legs with a warm cloth and began to gently rub the tight muscles underneath. The hot and cold sensation instantly relaxed me and I felt like I would fall asleep any minute. 

When her portion of the massage was over, she whispered to just relax as she placed the soft sounds of the ocean to play while I waited for my second masseuse Jake to arrive. I felt my eye lids get heavy as I drifted off into a light sleep feeling completely calm and relaxed.

A few minutes later I felt a warm soft hand on my shoulders which startled me out of my sleep and caused my once loose muscles to tighten. I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck as he spoke. 

“Just relax Bella. I’m Jake and I will be taking care of you this afternoon.”

I felt the cool splash of vanilla scented lotion fall onto my shoulders and lower back. I turned to look over my shoulder but before I could get a look at him, he shut the lights off and extinguished all but one candle before returning to me. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I love to work in the dark. It helps me focus on your muscles and really feel the areas that are in need of my help. I hope you like Robin Thicke. His music is so relaxing and yet so appropriate.” 

His voice was so deep and alluring. I found myself slightly attracted to him just by the soft texture of his hands and the sensuality of his vocal tone. My body quivered slightly as his hands wrapped around the lower portion of my back and his thumbs rubbed circles into my spine. My head fell heavily into the pillow as his fingers worked every knot I had right out. 

His hands trailed up my back with his thumbs keeping pressure on my spine as they rose and fell back down. A slight sigh escaped my lips at his touch and I couldn’t fight the goose bumps that paraded my arms.

This man’s hands were light pure heaven and the more he pressed firmly on my muscles, the more I wanted to scream in ecstasy. Was it even possible to have an orgasm from a simple massage? This was not just a massage though. The way he moved up and down my back stopping just shy of my ass and then working the muscles as he moved back up was simply amazing. 

I have to admit it was close to erotic how I couldn’t see him but it was almost like I could feel him as the heat from his body moved around mine. I closed my eyes as he moved my hands from my sides to in front of me. If I didn’t know any better I would say his crotch was just about eye level with mine. I silently wished I had inferred glasses so I could see this God with the magic fingers. I felt him rub the tender muscles of my arms while pulling them outward. I felt him place my arms back at my sides and then disappear.

It wasn’t until I felt the warmth of his breath on the crown of my head as he sang to the music while massaging the back of my neck.

Stressed out, uptight, overworked, wound up  
Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side,  
Follow me, where we goin', we do'nt need no bread crumbs,  
Don't you see baby, you're the only one,  
You are my love,  
You are my love, I'll be your medicine,  
Cause I got one thing on my mind I'll be your valentine,  
Spread your wings and baby fly away!

I fucking died and went to heaven. Robin Thicke you are a god and this man was his angel. Holy Shit! I have never felt such relief until his pressed firmly on my neck and twisted his grip releasing all the pressure that had been bottled up in my muscles for weeks. 

“Those hands are pure magic” I whispered as he continued to work out all the kinks in my neck.

I heard him laugh slightly under his breath. “Yeah I’ve been told I have the magic touch”

“I would have to agree” I responded as my body became Jell-O beneath his fingers.

“So tell me Bella, is there any special areas that need more attention?” he whispered as he continued to work on my shoulder blades and arms.

I tried to focus but his hands made my body so limp and my mind a blank slate. “Um… well…I’ve been having slight pains on my inner thighs”

The minute my mind processed what my lips expelled, the tightness returned to my muscles out of complete embarrassment.

“Did I say thighs? I meant eyes. My cheek bones and forehead have so much pressure” I rebutted hoping to recover from my verbal diarrhea.

I felt the breeze swoosh by me as he moved to the other side of the table. I felt his firm hands move my side up, turning me onto my back. I had inwardly wished I had kept my lighter in my pocket or that the single flame of the candle that burned on the far corner of the room shined a brighter light so I could see what his plans were. I was thankful he didn’t get to see my body but at the same time I wished I could see his. 

My eyes rolled to the back of my head when I felt him raise my foot into the air and his thumbs softly massage the sole of my foot. His thumbs rubbed slow strong circles into the center while the tips of his fingers caressed my arch. The feeling was both relaxing and stimulating. It was as if he was pressing certain pressure points in my foot that were causing me to be completely aroused.

“How are your thighs feeling now?” he whispered as he trailed his hands up towards my calves. 

“Oh…still just slightly tense” 

I quickly covered my mouth with my hands not believing it was possible that I said yet another embarrassing thing.

“Jake I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me I…”

Mid apology my voice was silenced as his hands reached my inner thighs and his fingers sat just shy of my core. Holy fuck! Was this even allowed in his profession? 

“Jake if this will get you in trouble I…”

Before I could finish he had one finger over my lips. 

“I will do whatever will make the client happy. You tell me where it hurts and I will do my best to work out the pain”

I decided in that moment to just sit back and enjoy. This was what my girls meant by relaxation and if I was in for a happy ending I was going to enjoy it.

He continuously rubbed my thighs pressing more firmly on the tips of his fingers as he worked on my muscles. I moaned slightly at each whip of his fingers as the movements were causing my body to build with an insatiable need. I moved my hands from my sides and rested them on top of his. 

His hand moved up and onto my core as his finger trailed up and down my moist slit. My hips arched up slightly at his touch and my hand pressed firmly on top of his forcing his palm deep into my heated core.

“Oh yeah” I moaned as he swiveled his palm onto my tender bud and guided his finger between my folds. I thought his fingers worked magic on the outside but the way it hooked and stroked my inner depths made my body tremble and quake.

I leaned up slightly wanted more of him. The darkness that encompassed the room made it difficult to find his location and the more I shuffled, the more his fingers continued to move more hastily within me. 

“Jake” I moaned now in desperation.

“Tell me what hurts Bella” he whispered, the heat of his breath just shy of his thrusting finger.

“I think I might have strained a breast muscle when I rose from the bed” I moaned and within seconds, his heated tongue circled my nipple while his finger continued to move within my core twisting and turning in its rhythm.

My hands moved up and took a strong hold of his hair as his tongue flicked and fondled my breasts. I pulled and tugged at the very root of what felt like a very short crew cut but the more I tugged, the more his tongue teased my breasts.

I felt the pressure built between my legs and knew my body demanded more. If I was going to get my money’s worth, hell why not shoot for the best massage ever.

“Jake I think I need a deep tissue massage. You know the one that works my tight inner muscles”.

I felt him grin into my breast at my assertive and lustful demand.

“How deep do you want it Bella? My massages tend to penetrate roughly but then provide unyielding pleasure as I work the area” he whispered as his heated tongue trailed up my chest and his mouth consumed my earlobe.

I was lost in a whirlwind of lust and desire. I was lost in the sensual sensation of his touch coupled by the heat of his words and lost in the desire of having a deep massage performed by a man I hardly knew.

I was never a spontaneous person but found myself eager to change my ways for him. There was just something about his style, voice and overly sexual undertones that drew me in. I wanted just a taste of him. I wanted to know what his middle finger felt like.

His hands glided behind my back forcing me to sit upright as his other hand moved from between my legs and guided my thighs so I was hanging over the edge of the bed. He pulled me towards him and my body quivered when I felt the bare skin of his chest hit mine. I ran my hands down his chest feeling ever tight muscle of his strong abs as I moved my hand downward. It was as if I was discovering the identity of my mystery masseuse with my other senses. My hands slid beneath what felt like jogging pants and took hold of his massive member. His cock pulsed in my hand as I ran my hand up and down. 

I felt his labored breath warm the crook of my neck as his hands ran down my arms and took a tight grip of my ass. The palms of his hands massaged my tight rump as my hands took great pleasure in feeling his girth. We both moaned into each other’s necks at the sensory overload our touch was causing. 

I felt his hands move back up and force my hips to turn so my back was to his chest. I reluctantly obliged but followed his motion knowing something better was coming my way. I felt him push pressure on my back causing me to lean forward as his finger ran down my spine. I shook at his touch and within seconds was filled with the girth of his manhood causing my body to shutter slightly in acceptance.

Jake wasn’t rough in his rhythm. He rocked his hips back and forth and left to right as if his cock was internally massaging my core and making it more relaxed. I moaned into my arm as he braced my hips and moved deeper within me with each thrust. 

“You seem tense Bella. Your walls are so tight. Let me see if this will help ease your stress” he whispered as he pulled out from within me and replaced his cock with his lips.

My knees gave way and I felt like I was going to fall onto his face. His hands quickly braced my weight, his hands holding my ass up and in place. I shook and trembled as his lips sucked on my tender bud and his tongue moved deep within my wet folds. 

“Oh fuck Jake” I moaned loudly not caring who heard me.

His tongue was vicious and damn it all to hell my core was more wet and loose than a slip and slide.

“Damn Bella if I didn’t have to complete my treatment I’d keep my tongue deep with you’re soar muscle all day. Damn your sweet” he whispered as he rose and moved his thickness back between my legs.

I felt his finger move between my folds and fonder my tender bud as his thickness moved between my tender lips. I moaned into the cushion of the bed as he pumped in and out of me with vigor. His warm breath as he grunted into my back coupled with his tight grip of my hips and his other hand on my bud sent my body over the edge. I took a firm grip of the bed as my body shook and faltered under his vigorous thrusts and spilled my entire pint up stress and pleasure onto him in endless gushes. 

The heat of my warmth ignited Jake’s rhythm causing me to fall victim to yet another orgasm within seconds of my first. His cock seemed to massage just the right spot within me that ignited a storm of orgasms to follow. 

Four orgasms later I felt him pull away and move my legs back onto the bed. The gesture felt slightly cold but I was too tired and happy to care. I closed my eyes as I felt his warm breath on my ear “I hope you enjoyed your treatment. Don’t forget to leave a comment on the feedback forms at the front desk. It’s been a pleasure serving you”.

I wanted to reach for him and beg him not to go. I didn’t want it to end so soon. This was the best day of my entire existence and all I wanted was for him to stay a little while longer.

“Don’t go,” I whispered softly. I hoped he didn’t sense the desperation in my voice but felt guilty enough to stay.

My body was chilled to the bone instantly when I heard his response, however it wasn’t him it was a female voice “But your session is over Ms. Swan. You can sign up for additional ones before you leave.”

I sat up and noticed Michelle standing at the door way giving light to the room. I searched frankly for Jake.

“Michelle where’s Jake?”

“What do you mean Ms. Swan?”

“You know my masseuse Jake. Where did he go?”

“He never showed up Ms. Swan. I was the one here the whole time.”

I stared at her like she had five heads. How was this possible? I knew what I felt and sure as hell the towel underneath my ass was soaking wet from our little adventure so this couldn’t be a dream could it?

“I’m sorry if you were disappointed in my services. If there is anything I can…”

“No. No. It’s fine Michelle thank you. I just could have sworn Jake was here a moment ago. My mistake.”

I was completely baffled by this whole thing. I had just experienced the best time of my life and now I am starting to think I was delusional. The thought was both sad and disheartening.

I placed my robe on and walked towards the locker room. I got changed and almost sulked as I walked towards the main desk. Before I could reach the main counter I felt someone pull me into a side room just off the main area.

I felt his labored breath on my neck and that’s when I knew it wasn’t a dream. “I couldn’t just let you believe it was all a dream. My hunger for you is real and my thirst for your essence is overwhelming. Call me for a private session when you find your muscles tense” he whispered as he cupped my core. “I’ll be waiting”.

I smiled as I moved from within the closet towards the main desk. Not only did I feel lighter but it would seem Jake was able to lift that heavy cloud of stress right off my shoulders. Today I would leave the salon happy, desirable and eager. I would take that man up on his private lessons if only to satisfy my need for his technique. I loved his magic touch and as long as he was using his fingers I would be one happy repeat customer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I’m not sure why this Jake decided to interfere with my thoughts but I hope you like this 2nd installment as much as you liked the first.

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

BPOV

I held his card in my hand flicking it back and forth with my forefinger deliberating on what I should do. It had been over a month since my encounter with the man with the magic touch and I have to say, my body had never been tenser. It was hard to explain but on some level, his touch had caused my body to be more sensitive than before. I found that any friction whether it be putting on my pantyhose or sitting a different way in my chair caused an almost erotic sensation to pulse through my body.

This man had put a spell on me and left his permanent business card written all over my body. If I slightly brushed my fingers through my hair or ran my hands nervously together I was reminded of just how good that massage was. My mind raced with thoughts of that special day and it would seem my life was never the same afterwards. 

I stared at his card for hours on end trying to decide what I should do. It was true that work had been extremely stressful and my body could use some form of release but I was too scared to pick up the phone. I was blinded by my own insecurities and felt once he saw me in the light of day, he might think of me differently. I wasn’t hard on the eyes but there were a few flaws I sure could do without. 

I pulled my cell phone from my purse and started to dial. I thought to hell with cautionary measures, my body needs a masseuse and even if our chance encounter was merely that, at least I knew I would get the best massage money could buy. I tapped my fingers on my desk as the phone rang into voicemail. A sign of relief washed over me when his deep sultry voice filled my ears.

You’ve reached Jake. Leave me a message and I will call you back (beep)

I was so lost in his tone it took me several minutes to respond and when I did, the freaking cell phone hung up. I felt like an epic fail as I slammed the cell on my desk and held my head in my hands. This was just great, now he would see a number and hear nothing but deep breathing in the message. If I called again and he did hear my voice then he would think I was some sort of stalker. Fuck! 

I decided to give it a few hours and call again. I left my cell next to my computer as I tried to focus on work and not the fact that I sounded like a total loser. I kept glancing over at the phone every few minutes, my mind lost in constant debate on if I had waited long enough to try again. After picking up the phone and placing it back down on the desk several times, I decided screw it and went to dial again. 

Before my fingers could hit the first number, my phone vibrated in my hand and Jake’s number appeared. My finger shook as it hovered over the answer button. If I answered then he would know I was the freaky person leaving the heavy breathing message and if I let it go to voicemail, it was confirming the same damn thing. Shit! I decided to throw caution to the wind and just answer.

“Bella Swan” my voice chipper and alert

“Good afternoon Ms. Swan this is Jake Black. I’m returning your call”

I giggled into the receiver like a school girl. There was just something about this man that got me all giddy. I pulled the phone away from my mouth, took several deep breaths to recompose myself and then replied as professionally as I could. I didn’t want him to get the wrong impression of me of course. It was true I was captivated by his erotic technique but I didn’t want to seem desperate.

“Oh Jake…I’m so glad you returned my call. I was hoping maybe we could meet. My shoulder and lower back have been killing me and I could sure use your help if you’re available.”

“I don’t see that being a problem Bella, but is that the only area that concerns you at the moment?”

If anyone were watching me they would have thought I was a character from the Looney Tunes. My jaw dropped to the desk and my cheeks filled with blush at his comment. I didn’t think after a month he would remember our encounter at the salon. I know I couldn’t get it out of my head and I had often wondered if I was the only one receiving such treatment, though I wouldn’t dare ask for fear he would take offense, but the fact that his inquiry had a twinge of sensuality, I couldn’t help but engage to cure my curiosity.

“Well since you asked...there are a few areas that might need some added attention.” My voice decreasing in tone as embarrassment flooded me.

“I see…how is tonight around seven? I will text you my address if that’s ok? I work better when I have all the tools I need”

I couldn’t contain the excitement as I bounced up and down in my chair like someone who had just hit the big score. “Great! I mean…yes that sounds great. I look forward to meeting you again Mr. Black. Oh before I go, how much do your private sessions cost?”

I bit my lip as I waited for his answer. I hoped he didn’t think I was assuming he was a prostitute or some man whore since I was going for a simple massage. Damn! Sometimes I think I suffer from diarrhea of the mouth. That would explain why I couldn’t keep a man for longer than happy hour.

“When it comes to payment…let’s just say if you leave satisfied then we can discuss the cost after that. I will see you later”

“Ok… I will see you at seven. Bye”

I flipped my phone closed and held it within my sweaty hands. I was excited, nervous and a little curious all balled into one. Was I making a big deal out of nothing? He did say that I aroused him and that he wanted a session with me right? I tried to jog my memory and hoped that my interpretation was not misconstrued by that day’s events. Was it all in my mind? Had I conjured this alternate reality where my erotic sexual encounter was a mere illusion?

No! I shook that crazy notion out of my head. What I felt was real. He was obviously real and yes he wanted to see me. I finished out my day completely unfocused with the work I had to do and anxious to meet with Jake. His text came through a few hours later and that made me even more excited to see him.

I sped home, took a shower, ruffled through my panty drawer, found my brand new Victoria Secret lace panties and bra set, strapped that baby on, slid my skirt on with my silk blouse and headed out. It would seem Jake’s apartment was not too far from mine and I had made it there over a half hour early.

I sat outside the building trying to calm my nerves. I tried to think of all the possible outcomes of this evenings events and hoped the one with him and I wrapped in silk sheets staring up at the moon from his balcony was in fact going to become a reality. I had to say, from the look of his building, business must be good. He resided in one of the most luxurious apartment buildings in the city. The apartment went for nothing short of $2,000 a month. I started to think maybe he was doing more than just massages but then again, he did have some of the best hands I had ever felt.

I decided to stop over thinking everything like I had done my entire life. It would explain why I never could keep a man or friends because I always thought people had hidden agendas. This one time I was just going to go with the flow and pray I wasn’t make another big mistake.

I approached the front desk, signed in and the security guard called up to Jake’s apartment to confirm my arrival. I wasn’t quiet sure what he responded but the guard had this stupid clown smile on as he motioned for me to head to the elevator and hit the 10th floor. I was tempted to wait until he got off the phone but as soon as he hung up with Jake, he was back on the phone again so I decided to just let it be.

I entered the elevator and waited until it reached the 10th floor. As the doors opened, there seemed to be only one set of doors for the entire floor. I approached cautiously and as soon as I raised my hand to knock, the wind from my sudden movement made the door creep open just a bit. The smell of sweet incense aroused my senses and the sound of soft R&B music playing, brought a smile to my face. I slide my hand through the crack in the door and peeked my head in. His apartment was truly inviting with its slight dark tones and colors. It was encased in almost all glass with a perfect view of the city. I pulled the door open and slipped in, closing it softly behind me. 

“Hello” my voice echoing throughout the apartment as if it was vacant.

After waiting a few moments with no response, I decided to take a seat in the sunken living room and wait. My body sunk into the suede couch like I had weighted a ton. I quickly braced the back of the couch in the hopes I wouldn’t be swallowed up into the center. His soft touch ran along my arms as I fought to stay a float and the minute his warm skin touched mine, my muscle instantly relaxed and I fell helplessly into the couch.

“I can see you are making yourself comfortable” his voice low and alluring as he made his way around the couch and knelt down in front of me.

“I’m sorry Jake…I mean I was going to knock but the door sort of opened…so I came in and…”

He was a man of a few words and he was making me a woman of few words as well when he slowly parted my clenched knees and crawled in between my legs.

“My home is a place of tranquility and healing. In order for me to perform my work and for you to receive the most benefit, total silence is required. Can you do that Ms. Swan?”

I nodded and with my acknowledgment he stood up, extended his hand towards me and helped me off the couch. My body tingled at the feel of his soft hands as they held mine and we made our way to a different part of the apartment. I was a woman filled with so many questions I would put Jeopardy to shame but he asked for complete silence so I zipped my lips and bit my tongue.

We entered a room filled with water fountains, dim candles, soft pastel colored walls and no windows. “If you would please remove all your clothing and lye down on the table”

I was slightly apprehensive about undressing in front him. When I was at the salon, I was allowed to do that prior to the visit and although he had seen me naked or had at least seen me partially naked, this room was slightly more lit and it made me completely self conscious.

I moved at a snail like pace removing each article of clothing. Apparently my speed was too slow for Jake as he made his way over to me and slowly helped me remove my shoes, skirt, blouse, bra, pantyhose’s and panties. My arms nervously crossed over my exposed breasts and nether regions as he stood there and stared at me.

“You should never hide your body Bella. You are truly beautiful. Your skin radiates such a glow even your pure aura can’t outshine” his finger running along the length of my arm onto my collarbone and back down the other arm leaving goose bumps in its wake.

“Please lie down head first so we may begin”

I smiled nervously as I lied down on the leather cushioned table. It was no surprise my core pooled with wetness from his sensual words and erotic touch. What I really wanted and what I agreed to do were two different things. I didn’t just want to assume he would provide me the same level of service as before although I had wished on the brightest star for it. I closed my eyes and let the sweet incense and soft music calm my nerves and allow me to go with the flow.

“If I hurt you, please let me know. I want to make sure this experience is just as good if not better than your first. There is nothing that brings me more happiness that my customers complete satisfaction.” his warm breath teasing the small hairs on the back of my neck as he whispered into my ear.

My body relaxed into the table as his hands came upon the top of my spine. He placed his fingertips on either side of neck just where my head ends and my spine starts. He was gentle at first and then he gradually increased the pressure. The wetness between my legs was mounting as his touch continued to play with my senses. It felt like the more pressure he applied, the hornier I became. I shifted slightly on the table as my need continued to build. I wished even for a moment that I could slide my hand between my legs just to ease the tension but I knew he must have other plans for me.

He moved his hands over my shoulders and started applying pressure there in strong soothing circles, scrunching his hands as he rubbed into the muscles and worked out the knots. A moan escaped my lips as the pleasure rose within me. It felt like although his hands were on one part of my body he was stimulating the most sensitive parts on another part of my body.

“The human body is a wonder Bella. I can touch one point on your body while stimulating another. The more pressure I place here” his hands now on either side of my neck, “the more pleasure you receive here” his other hand sliding underneath my pelvis and tapping my core. He pressed upward signaling me to turn on my back.

I held my pelvis down just so I could get a feel of his warm hands as I moved onto my back. My eyes stayed on his as I moved. When my eyes got the full range view of him, I quivered at the sight of his physique. He was truly a God in his own right. My instincts were to pull him to me and take his magic ass right then and there but I could see he was really focused on pleasing me and for once, I actually wanted to be pleased.

He flipped the bottom portion of the table down so my legs hung over the edge. He pulled up a chair on all wheels and sat right between my legs. “I can tell you are still slightly tense. Let me see what I can do to work that out a bit.”

My eyes stayed focus on his eyes as his hands breezed over my core, up my stomach and rested in the valley between my breasts. My head fell back as the pleasure of his thumbs applying pressure in the center then moving underneath each breast, the palms of his hands kneading with just enough pressure to cause my back to arch slightly to his touch. His fingers moved softly over my nipple several times before his hands moved down from my breasts and stopped just below my naval. He pressed his fingers down softly and massaged the area and I could have sworn I had died and gone to heaven. His touch sent tidal waves of pleasure throughout my body. I whimpered into his touch as I felt my body spill its pleasure juices down my thigh. This man had managed to get me to cum without even touching me with his own body. 

I fell back heavily into the chair as his hands moved down to the lower part of my hip bone where my leg joints met. I giggled slightly as I was still slightly goosey from my orgasm but when he applied the base of his hand into that spot and rubbed, my vision went blurry as my body pooled with wetness. He was doing it again. I shifted my hips into the rolls of his hands, my tender bud rubbing slightly onto the base of his arm as he continued to apply pressure.

“Please” I pleaded. His touches were driving me insane and the need to feel him completely was overwhelming and undeniable.

I felt his hands pull away from my body just as the candles throughout the room extinguished and left us in complete darkness. Nervousness replaced arousal when the cool breeze of his body walking away from mine graced my exposed skin. I sat up and was about to leave when I felt his hands crawl up from my arms, around my neck , up the side of my face and place a fine piece of fabric over my eyes. 

He tied the fabric around my head, shielding my vision as he whispered softly from behind me. “You know how I can touch you and make your body scream but now I want you to focus on your sense of touch rather than your sight. Feel the passion of my skin on yours. Taste the sea of pleasure from within my lips and be filled with the pleasure of my body inside yours.”

My lips quivered as I tried to respond. I felt him move past me again and this time, based on the vibrations of his strut and the creek of the chair he was sitting on, I knew he was back in the position he was before, in between my legs. I leaned up and extended my hands outward to feel for him amongst the darkness of the room. I felt his hands come upon my wrists as his lips graced my palms. I couldn’t help but smile at his enduring gesture as I placed my other hand on his cheek. It was amazing how the human body, when rendered without one sense heightened all the others to compensate for the loss. 

His head moved from between my fingers and as I eagerly swayed my hands out to reclaim his warmth, I felt his soft lips press against my tender folds. I leaned back as my hands moved in between my thighs and onto my lips. The warm sensation of the tip of his tongue as he ran the length of my bud and then swiveled on either side made my body shiver in anticipation. My bottom lifted slightly, eager to have his whole mouth on my body. I felt his lips form a smile as he moved his tongue down the length of my core and slid it gently between my wet swollen lips. 

“Oh” I moaned as my hands moved from my thighs and entwined in my hair. His warm tongue moved fluidly in and out of me and the combination of his exhaling breath and the smoothness of his tongue while it swirled within my walls, sent sparks of pleasure to every nerve ending in my body. 

My hips started to rock in unison with his tongues motion eager to reap the rewards of his stimulating assault. I felt his hands slide up my calves, thighs and ascend to my breasts as his tongue moved up from my folds and onto my tender bud. His fingers gently caressed my erect nipples as his mouth devoured my core. 

“Oh fuck Jake…just… please…I can’t” 

I was literally begging at this point. I needed more, no I wanted more. I needed to feel that one magic touch that only the strong muscle between his legs could provide.  
He pulled away and I felt the warmth of his response as he moved up my stomach, trailing his tongue as he spoke “As you wish”.

Once his tongue reached my lips, my need was satisfied as his firm length penetrated my saturated folds and softly caressed my inside walls as if it were massaging my orgasm right out of me. My legs wrapped around his waist, my heel pressing into his ass, forcing him to move deeper within me.

His lips moved slowly over mine, his passion and desire to fully satisfy me flowing through his lips as they caressed mine. It was as if he had learned how to show pleasure with every part of his body and it wasn’t about his fulfillment in our endeavor but the fact that I was satisfied.

His tongue crawled between my lips as his hips swiveled and his manhood swam in my seas of wetness. His head rubbed softly side to side, teasing my inner walls, massaging them into climax. I tightened my muscles and allowed my walls to clamp down on his member as he rocked within me. The soft texture of his shaft coupled with his slow yet erotic thrusts forced my body to rock on its own. I moaned into his mouth as his arms scooped under my shoulders and his hands weaved into my hair. The tips of his finger pressing softly against my scalp, applying small amounts of pressure almost simultaneously with the rhythm of his thrust. 

I crumbled beneath him as the combination sent me into fits of convulsion as my body climaxed with vengeance. The pleasure ran through my body like a bolt of lightening, burning and igniting everything in its path.

Jake pulled me into his chest as I shook beneath him. His member still stroking me and his lips still caressing my skin as my orgasm worked through me. “Its amazing how one muscle, when stimulated the right way, can provide so much pleasure isn’t it Bella?”

“Jake…I”

My words were silenced when he pulled away and turned his head to the side taking my nipple within his mouth. My body still recovering from my orgasm seemed to building once again at his touch. His tongue slowly caressed the sides, his teeth never biting or nipping, just his tongue providing all the stimulus needed. I felt his hips start to increase in pace. 

His hand moved between us, his finger slowly fondling my clit between his two fingers as his tongue continue to lapse at my nipple and his firm muscle massaged my heated core. 

My second orgasm came just as fast as the first. I moved his lips up from my breasts and onto my mouth as I moaned in pleasure. He returned my moan with one of his own as his firm cock released the joys of our union deep within me. 

When our breathing had calmed and our body lied limp from pleasure and exhaustion, I felt Jake start to pull away. This was the part I didn’t like. This was the part where I was a patron and he was the service provider. I felt this strong conviction to change that very scenario. 

I had often questioned if he would even be interested in a girl like me. I mean he was a God and could have any woman he wanted, what could I provide? I decided to just throw caution to the wind and put the question out there. Based on his response, I would have my answer.

I hopped off the table as Jake relit the candles in the room. I started to redress as I posed the question. “So how much do I owe you Mr. Black?”

My words were cold and the way it came out was totally inappropriate, I knew that, but I had to see if there was more there. My hands started to shake with fear the longer it took him to respond. I had managed to get my skirt on but these damn small buttons of my blouse were not cooperating. 

When it had been several minutes with no response, I resorted to the fact that maybe it just was what it was, great sex and a massage. I was on the last button when I felt his hands come around my waist and rest on my stomach. His head leaned on my shoulder while his lips pecked my neck. “Bella, my body is yours for the taking. You are the first and only to receive my complete body massage and if you so desire, maybe my services can be utilized in other aspects of your life as well. I have been known to work some magic in the kitchen. Would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night?”

I smiled as I looked down at the strong hands around my waist. All my doubts and fears laid to rest as he confirmed that I was the sole receiver of his precious gifts. I turned to him, cupped his face between my hands and whispered “I would love too.”

It wasn’t an easy feet to find a place in that guarded fortress known as my heart but by God, was he well on his way to breaking the barrier. The question was had he cast a spell on me or was it just all in his touch?


	3. Chapter 3

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

I returned to work the following morning after my sexual massage with Jake, his sensual words repeating like a broken record all day long, “My body is yours for the taking”. My knees clenched tightly together as the wetness pooled and seeped through my panties. The thought of his miracles fingers on my body was like wining the lottery twice in one year. It wasn’t legal but the thrill was still alive and exciting.

I wasn’t sure why Jake had decided to take a risk on me. I mean who was I but some overworked executive with barely any time to eat let alone enjoy the hard earned money I received. I didn’t know what the word relaxation meant before meeting Jake but I have to admit, any time with him made my body turn to Jell-O and it burn with desire so strong it made even the menial of tasks seem difficult.

Images of his tight chest, thick girth and bronze complexion made my body start to quiver. No matter how hard I tried, my mind kept bringing me back to the feel of his thick cock between my legs. My need became more urgent than I had anticipated and for a moment, I was tempted to run to the bathroom, lock myself in a stall, call Jake and just listen to his deep alluring voice on his voicemail. I wasn’t sure I could wait until tonight’s dinner. I felt like I was going to explode and be forced to take the walk of shame home, looking like I had peed in my pants when actually, it was my body’s reaction to his touch.

After several minutes of trying to think of something other than Jake’s soft touch, I decided maybe if I found something grotesque to look at it would help me get through the day. I scanned the net, desperate for anything that would take my mind off of Jake at least until I was outside his apartment. The search was fruitless, everything I found just hinted at something about Jake and how his touch made me climax more times than I had fingers. 

I made a mad dash to the bathroom, jumped into the first stall I found, slammed the door and made the call. I prayed his phone was off, but to my surprise, it rang and before I could hang up, I heard the one voice that made my inner walls clench in need.

“Hello”

I put the phone to my chest trying to think of what to say. I couldn’t exactly say, “Oh hey Jake I’m sexually frustrated, care for a lunch date?” The vibrations of his repeated Hello through the receiver of my phone didn’t help matters. I decided to just own it and respond.

“Hey Jake its Bella”

“Good morning my sweet Bella. I hope you are not calling to cancel our dinner date this evening. I was just about to prep all the ingredients for the marinade.”  
Fuck! The thought of Jake marinating in something or on something was enough to make me explode. I took a deep breath and sighed over the receiver by accident. 

“Is something wrong babe?”

I giggled slightly at his affectionate name for me. I was never someone’s baby but sure as hell, I would love to be spanked like one. Fuck! Focus Bella focus.

“I’m just feeling a little stressed is all. I was hoping your voice had the power your fingers do” I replied while I ran my finger over my lips at my sexual forwardness.

“I know exactly what you need but that part will have to wait until later when I have you all to myself. For now, close your eyes lean back and part your legs slightly, allowing the sweet nectar between your legs to flow freely between your aching folds. I want you to listen to my voice, let my tone ease the tension while your hand moves down your tailored blouse and underneath the belt of your skirt.”

I did what I was instructed. Although slightly apprehensive about where I was conducting this little release, I needed it so badly I really didn’t care who heard me at this point. 

“Now run your pointer finger along your clit, rubbing it softly with just the tip of your finger. I want you to imagine the tip of your finger is the tip of my tongue. Imagine me slowly stroking, nipping and sucking on that sweet bud as your body starts to buck at my touch.”

As if his voice was a silent command to my need, my body started to buck at my touch. You have to understand, I was never one for personal release. It made for one boring life I agree, but I always wanted to feel the warmth of someone else’s hand on me rather than my own.

“I can almost taste your essence through the phone Bella. Now place the palm of your hand over your clit and slid your finger in-between those succulent lips, making sure to twirl your finger as you move it deep within you.”

“You feel so good Jake, God I wish you were here. I need you so badly” I moaned desperate to feel just a hint of his warmth.

“I’m here with you Bella, my firm hand stroking vigorously over my hard cock, envisioning myself buried deep with your wet palace, pumping in and out of you, my girth stretching you and making you vibrate with need.”

“Oh God I’m so close Jake...” I moaned as my finger moved at unbelievable speeds within my tight folds.  
“Go ahead Bella, cream for me baby. Make me feel the power of your orgasm through the phone. Show me why I worship your body and ordain it my pleasure playground.”

His words were like liquid sex, forcing my body to quake and shake as my orgasm passed through me. I nearly dropped the phone at the magnitude of it all and softly rested my head against the cold wall behind me to try and catch my breath. 

“Your not so bad with your tongue you know” my voice sassy and appreciative.

“I told you Bella. I have many hidden talents, but all in due time. I’ll see you tonight and remember the less material the better.”

I smiled as I heard him hang up. I wasn’t sure if it was possible that after a seismic orgasm like the one I just had that I would feel the sexual desire grow once again but magically it did. It wasn’t strong enough to deter my work for the rest of the day but it sure did give me a big ass kool-aid smile.

The day finished out flawlessly and as I walked down to the garage to my car, I remembered Jake said the less the material the better. Shit! I had on a suit. I decided I didn’t have enough time to go home to change since time got away from me today, so I had to improvise. I slid into the driver’s seat of my car and removed everything but my red panties and bra. I pulled my trench coat around my body and hoped it was enough to satisfy Jake’s request.

The cold winter air teased my nipples right through the coat and I couldn’t help but cross my legs to shield my wet core from the cool air rising up between my legs. I ran past the front desk, the concierge nodded knowing full well where I was heading. 

The elevator arrived quickly enough so I hopped in and waited patiently to arrive on his floor. The minute the doors opened my body was infected with the delicious fragrance coming from his apartment. I closed my eyes as I wondered out of the elevator doors, letting my nose be my guide.

I was pleasantly surprised that the fragrance was of a sweet nature. I could vaguely recall him saying we were having dinner but hey, I was always one to skip dinner and go directly for desert when the occasion called for it. His warm hand crawled beneath my trench coat and wrapped around my waist, forcing my eyes open and a smile to come across my face. 

“I see you have learned something from me after all.” He replied as he pulled me close to his chest. 

I tried not to stare but I couldn’t help but notice what looked like a small chip just on the edge of his lips. I tried to fight the urge to just take his lips captive and devour whatever sweetness was on them but I kept my restraint. It was so much better to get lost in his tone and touch then to be aggressive and hasten all the seductive fun we had the last two times we were together. 

I watched as his pink wet tongue moved over his lower lip, tasting whatever it was that resided there. I fought my parted lips, hoping my obvious arousal by this most common gesture would go unnoticed. 

Jake being the very cognizant person noticed my awe, leaned in and whispered, 

“You know sometimes it is not always bad to take what you desire most” his tender touch moving between the tie of my coat, sliding down my quivering torso and resting softly on my wet core. My eyes closed as his finger rubbed ever so slowing over my swollen lips through my panties, teasing me with each up and down movement. 

I moved in slightly and cursed in my thoughts as my aggressive nature caused him to stop and pull away. 

“Jake I’m sorry I…” he smiled while shaking his head and replying “No apologies Bella. I let my need overshadow my desire to please you. I’m sorry, please follow me”

I started to question if Jake was just a figment of my imagination. Was there truly a man out there whose only purpose was to make a woman happy? I mean the man apologized for his forwardness, what man does that? I could only grin as I followed him into the apartment. The fragrant smell of chocolate teased my senses and made me wonder what he had cooking in the kitchen.

He moved me over to massage table in the center of the room. I was slightly intrigued. I thought this was going to be more of a date type setting but who was I to decline those magic fingers? 

“I am working on something new and I was hoping you would help me critic my new skill” 

He stopped me just to the side of the table, pulled me into his chest, the heat of his body teasing me with its masculine fragrance and tender texture. 

“My body is yours” I whispered as I pulled the cloth belt from around my waist and dropped my arms so the coat fell to my feet. I looked up into his eyes, the passion and desire bouncing off his eye lashing as he blinked repeatedly caused my body to melt where I stood.

He smiled, as he leaned his body up against mine forcing it to fall to the table behind me. His lips pecked at the nape of my neck traveling down the valley between my breasts, stopping just at my belly button as he reached for my legs and swung them onto the table.

“Turn onto your stomach Bella. I need full access to the delicious contours of your back”.

I obliged his request and closed my eyes, willfully ready to receive whatever pleasures he was willing to place on me.

“I’ve been dabbling in hot stones. It is a technique that has been used quiet often on clients that have extreme stress. The heat from the stones are supposed to completely relax the muscles as my touch works the deep tissue beneath.”

I felt the first heated stone on the top of my spine. I moaned as the stone was just hot enough to release the tension in my upper back. He continued to lay four more stones below it until my whole spine was covered. He waited a moment and as he removed each stone and placed it back under the heat, he massaged the tender area left behind, my body instantly relaxing into his touch and yearning for him to work his fingers onto the smalls of my back. 

He slowly rubbed in circles, his thumbs pressing firmly to my spine sending a warm tingling sensation down to my toes. He continued this same motion as he removed each stone and by the time he removed the last one, my mind and body were in complete surrender. 

I went to turn around once I felt his touch leave my tender skin, but before I could, I felt his legs straddle mine and his firm member rest on my butt.

His soft hands rotated around the smalls of my back working my lower knots out with each deep push of his thumbs. His hands moved up and down my back working the areas around my spine all the way to the base of my neck. 

“Oh God Jake, your hands are magical”

I felt his firm soft chest lean onto my back, his hard cock digging into my cheeks as his heated breath moved over my neck. “Only for you Bella. I love your body, it is like my canvas. I love to feel how your body reacts to my touch and the more I touch you, the more I want to touch every part of you”

My back arched forcing my tight ass into him letting him know I was up for anything he was ready to give me. “So touch me” I moaned as my hand came up from my side and forced his tender lips onto the side of my neck.

His lips were almost as acute as his touch. The way his tongue ran the length of my neck while his lips joined to kiss certain pleasure points made my body course with desire and need for him. His heated breath as he moved across the back of my neck and down the other side drove me mad with need to have those lips all over my body. 

“Tell me Bella, do you like chocolate?” he whispered as his lips continued to move freely over my sensitive neck.

“With a passion” I moaned as I tried to lean up so he had more access.

The cold breeze that blanketed my body as he slid from on top of me and onto the floor made my skin fill with goose bumps. I leaned up and watched as he walked over to the kitchen, his firm butt shuffling just the right way as the muscles of his back shifted in unison with his strut.

I turned to my side, my body brewing with anticipation over what he had in store. He returned to me with a small bowl. I stared at him questionably and as he walked to the front of the table, I turned to lie on my back. 

He placed the bowl beside the table and moved his warm hands up my legs and onto my waist, tugging gently so I would move to the edge of the table. Once I had reached his desired position, he stood up, leaned to the left, dipped his finger into the heated chocolate and ran it over my lips. My tongue instinctually peeked from within my mouth and before they had a moment to touch my lips, his mouth took it hostage. He lips sucked on my tongue causing my body to quiver.

After a few moments, he leaned over while still keeping our lips entwined, dipped his finger into the chocolate and ran his finger down the center of my neck stopping just above my breasts. His tongue followed his fingers trail, licking and sucking the chocolate right off my body. 

I too wanting to join in leaned forward and dipped my finger into the bowl and ran my finger over the well-defined ab muscles on his chest. Leaning forward, I licked each tight curve taking in the sweetness and saltiness of his body. A slight moan escaped his lips as his hands laced through by bouncy curls. His flavor was addictive so I dipped my finger in the chocolate once again and ran my finger lower, trailing over the defined v shaped muscles of his pelvis. My hands moved to his waist, pushing down the sides of his sweatpants as my tongue followed and stopped just shy of his erect member. 

I felt his hand come under my chin just as I was about to taste the ultimate decadent dessert. “I’m here to please you. Please don’t feel like you have too…” but before he could finish I took his girth within my lips, bestowing upon him the pleasure he had given me. His moans continued to fuel my desire to taste the richness of his body’s release. 

I felt his warm hand slide between my legs, his soft finger dipping into my core as my tongue stroked his throbbing cock. I moaned into my stroke, his touch hitting all the right spots within me to make me cream within seconds.

His thumb circled my clit as his finger moved inside me. My body eager for release but not before he had his. I moved my hand onto his shaft and kept his tender head between my lips as I stroked him. I rolled my tongue as my hands moved feverishly up and down, desperate to taste his sweet and salty mixture. 

I tried to remain focused on my endeavor but his fingers were working their magic within me and my resolve was weakening with his assault. My inner walls held his finger captivate as my climax continue to brew. 

“Let me taste the fruits of my labor babe. I want to taste you” he moaned as I tried like all hell to keep my pace. 

His words forced the orgasm out of me, my lips slipping from his head and my body falling back onto the table. His mouth was quick to latch onto my clit as he sucked the orgasm from my body. His tongue replacing his fingers as his palm rubbed soft circles over my clit. 

My hands gravitated to the back of his head forcing his mouth to lick every last ounce I had within me. My body shook in small bursts as his tongue moved up from my tender folds and flicked my clit. 

He continued to lick my folds tenderly as I came down from my high. When I was a little more composed, I started to feel guilty that I hadn’t finished what I started. I gently moved his head up from my core and kissed him. 

“I wasn’t finished yet” I whispered 

He smiled and replied “Neither was I”.

My body’s desire started to build once again. He pulled away and extended his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and replied “Where are we going?”

He continued to escort me to another room and when my gaze fell upon the romantic setting I had ever seen, my knees became weak. 

Jake sensing my shock walked behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, leaned into my neck and whispered “I figured since we were all sticky we could enjoy a nice bubble bath. I can’t wait to feel your body on top of mine as I massage those tender muscles between your legs. Let me show you what true passion feels like.”

I was delirious with excitement. I decided that tonight I was going to finally do something I wanted to do. Tonight it would be all about what I needed and what I needed was his magic touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

My body fell weak against him as the romantic setting he laid out in his bathroom came into view. I rubbed my eyes several times doubting my own vision. There was no way a man like this existed and if he did, he sure as hell wasn’t begging me to be with him. However, here I stood, naked, being supported by the most sensual, erotic, mysterious, gorgeous god-like man on this planet. I wondered what I had done in my life that was so deserving of such a man. 

There were so many things I wanted to ask him. I was curious what it was about me that made him chose me as not only his practice dummy but only lover. This man could have any woman, why me?

His firm arms squeezed tightly around my waist as his soft tongue teased the top of my ear. I giggled within his arms, his fingertips causing tiny goose bumps on my hips as they swayed over my tender skin. 

The warmth of his whisper as it traveled down and into my ear, teased me with its heat, taunted me with its sexual undertones and caused my body to shutter in anticipation. “Are you ready for a little Watsu my sweet Bella?”

I melted into his embrace; ready for whatever he saw fit to deliver onto me. I was speechless, motionless and helpless all balled into one so with a simple head nod in response, he smiled back, lifted me up and carried me over to what I could only describe as a mini pool he called a bath tub. 

My arms instinctually wrapped around his broad neck, my eyes captivated by his sculpted jawline and delicious dark brown eyes. I couldn’t help but stay in awe of this man, his rustic brown skin shimmering as if it caught the light from the flickering candles surrounding us and just bounced back the beams making his appearance almost blinding in beauty. 

I didn’t know how to describe him. I think calling a man beautiful was too feminine and the word handsome was to plain for a man of his caliber. He was pulchritudinous. He contained everything that represented perfection and the great thing about it was, he was all mine, at least for now.

We stood just a few inches from the tub, his body tilting slightly, one arm held tightly to my body while the other tested the temperature of the water. 

His eyes moved back toward mine, his gaze sincere yet lustful as he took one last look at my naked form within his arms. 

“You are so beautiful Bella. I would sooner lick the stickiness from your body rather than hide your luscious curves beneath the steam and bubbles of this bath tub. My body aches to please you in any way that I can and the more I stay away, the more I desire to bury myself deep within you. Can you feel that chemistry? Can you feel the heat and energy our souls expunge when we are together? Call me crazy or idealistic but there is just something about your body that calls to me and when it calls I answer”

I watched his soft lips move as he professed his obsession and need for me. The warmth of my blush as it rose to my cheeks was embarrassing but he never let that embarrassment last long. He lowered his lips and placed two tender kisses on each of my cheeks and then returned to bless my quivering lower lip with the warmth of his.

It was an undeniable fact that I was falling for him heart, mind and soul. His words, although few and far between, touched me in such a way that it made my heart actually beat out of rhythm. He left me breathless, speechless and satisfied in the two short times we had been together. I had never met a man like him and I doubted I ever would again. It was true I felt almost like we were bonded together from birth, destined to walk through life with one another, pleasing each other in any way we could and wanting nothing but shear and utter passion and love to be felt throughout our lifetime. Some might call it soul mates but I liked to call it true love.

Was it possible to love him without truly knowing him? Was it possible to feel such a strong need and desire to please him without really knowing what makes him happy? There was no doubt in my mind that he cared for me but at the same time, did he love me or just desire me. 

Lust and love were two different things and although I liked my share of his lust, I couldn’t help but want something more. He was both caring and passionate when we were together, his fingers like liquid pleasure on my skin but was this a seek, discover and discard obsession or a seek, discover and covet operation? 

The heat of the tub pulled me from my thoughts and reminded me all the answers I needed were right here. My body told me to shut up and just indulge so for the moment, that was what I was going to do. I wasn’t pushing my feelings aside for sex; they were just on temporary hiatus for a bit.

I attempted to lean up so I could wiggle my way out of his arms but Jake was quick to tighten his hold on me. My eyes squinted and before I could inquire, he took one wide step and then another until he was knee deep in the tub. He never lost hold of me as he descended into the steamy hot water; my body totally submerged while his only up to his tight abs. 

I tucked my head into the small opening between his arm and his chest, the water slightly hotter than I was use to. 

“Just relax. Let the heat of the water soften your tight muscles and relax your body” he whispered as his hold on me got looser and looser.

My nails dug into his skin as fear took its toll on me. I knew that if I sat up, my feet would hit the floor but he had me on my back almost floating and that scared me. I didn’t know how to float or swim and when I couldn’t feel ground beneath me, I always panicked.

“I’m scared Jake. I’m afraid of drowning.”

I felt gravity pulling at my waist forcing me down into the water. I started to struggle but in that instant I felt Jake’s knee against my back and his hands on either side of my waist. The top of my head floated against his chest, his knees supporting my back as he looked down at me. 

“I will never let you fall Bella let alone drown. This is meant to soothe your ailments not cause more. Please trust me and relax.”

There was something about his tone, the way he spoke, the caring and delicate words he used that always made me feel at ease. His wet thumbs rubbed my cheeks as his remaining fingers rubbed soft circles into my scalp. My body was relentless with the nerves and fought my weak eyes from closing. I’m sure he could sense how tense I was as his fingers pressed more firmly in their massage forcing my eyes to close in complete contentment and security.

“Let go of your fear. Allow the warmth of my body and the steam from the tub fill your senses. Feed off my strength, allow it to penetrates your muscles and provide you comfort and peace. Let the pleasure my finger tips provide, stimulate your core, entice your inner desires and bring forth that confidence that burns so brightly from deep within you.”

His fingers massaged deeply into my scalps, my mind lost in a sea of pleasure and desire with each swirl of his finger. His hands worked their way down my floating body, applying small amounts of pressure in their wake, stimulating my muscles to jolt and then relax as they hovered over the heated water. I felt him move away, but this time my body was so at ease that it floated on top of the water like I was as light as a feather with not a tinge of fear or apprehension. 

He glided over to my side, his hands moving beneath the water and gently guiding my body over towards him. His hands cupped my bottom, while his fingers gently pressed into my checks and his thumbs rubbed in a slow circular motion.

“Watsu is a form of shiatsu massage therapy that incorporates the use of water for relaxation and the application of ones fingers on special parts of the receiver’s body. It is used frequently on people with labor intensive jobs or extreme physical strain. I know you experience neither one but I hoped it would provide both a soothing and romantic effect. You see, I learned that a massage can be bother relaxing and orgasmic. It’s just a matter of finding your special spot, like her for instance”

I felt him apply pressure just beneath my bottom, my body instantly shivering in delight. His hands than moved up my spine, his thumb pressing softly against its curves as it moved towards my neck. 

“Tell me what you feel” he whispered as the water swirls around him while he shifted positions.

“I feel…I feel like every nerve ending in my body is on high alert. Every twist of your fingers sends my mind into orbit and most of all I feel a heightened sense of desire.”

“Now you see why I chose this method for us. I want you to feel like this all the time Bella. In your deep moments of stress I want you to reflect on this moment when you felt totally at ease and remember that it is only a phone call away.”

His hands finally made it to my neck, his fingers cupping the base as his thumbs worked the lower portion of my head. My eyes closed at the sensation and my core started to throb with a need for those fingers to travel back down my body. 

His massage trailed over my shoulders and onto my collarbone, his hands finally resting on my breasts. He gently kneaded them with the palms of his hands while he lowered his face down towards mine and took my lips within is. His kiss was so tender yet behind his peaceful lips I felt a yearning and desire for more. I allowed gravity to finally take me as my bottom started to sink and rest on his knees. I lifted my head, not breaking our kiss as I twisted my body and slid my legs around his waist.

I pulled away for only a moment and whispered “I need you”.

He smiled and the sheer glow of his pearly whites sent my body into a giddy frenzy. I want to ravish him and yet I couldn’t. I knew if I waited long enough he would provide me what I yearned for so I waited for him as patiently as I could because those fingers were worth the wait.

His arm wraps around my waist, his hand pressing softly against the small of my back forcing my chest to press firmly against his. He smiles as his head moves to the side and he whispers in my ear “Tell me what you need. Your satisfaction is my only desire”.

My body melts like ice on a summer day against his body. I find myself at a loss for words as I lie limp within his embrace. His heated breath trails down from my ear to my neck; his lips kiss every inch of my neck all the way down to my breasts. His tongue swivels around my tender nipples, never nipping or biting but simply massaging them till they stand on their own accord.

The water conceals his hands as they disappear beneath the bubbles and within moments, my body receives the reward of their reemergence as his soft fingers caress down the slit of my folds and rests deep within me. He moves with ease within me, my hips instinctually rocking into his movements as his lips move to my other breast that begs for his attention.

My hands drift up from the water and take the back of his head within my grasp.

“Oh God yeah”

A second finger joins the first and I can feel my climax building within me. I trail my hand down from his head back into the water, taking his firm cock between my fingers. 

His deep moan into my breasts sends my body into desperation to feel his girth within me. I pull back, my hasty withdrawal alerts him as he stares back at me questionably.

I smile as I run my finger over my lips and glide across the tub to the other side. Once I hit the opposite side, I turn around, prop my legs up on the seat and allow my bottom to hit the cool air. I peered over my shoulder and motion for him to join me.

He glides gracefully through the water and when he finally reaches me, his heated lips press firmly against the bottom of my rear. A moan escapes my lips at his touch while my core begins to pool with need. He trails his kisses from one cheek to the other as he rises and his hands move over my back and onto my hips, forcing my rear back down into the water. He pulled me to him and switches positions with me so he is now seated and my back is against his chest. 

A slight growl slips from his lips as he slowly lowers me down onto his firm cock. My arms wraps around his head forcing his lips against my shoulder as I started to rock on top of him. I rock with ease as the water helps maintain my weight allowing me to rotate and swivel while he is buried deep inside of me. 

“You feel so welcoming” he whispers into my ear as his hands find their way back to my breasts. I find his triple assault more than my body can handle. My core clenches around his firm cock, demanding he reach his climax with me. 

“You almost there babe?” I whisper in desperation. I wanted him to enjoy this moment with me. I want him to feel what joy he provides me.

His hands move down to my waist as he slouches slightly on the seat. His hips jolt up to meet my rhythm and for a moment I felt like I saw God. My vision got blurry as my orgasm spread through my like wild fire. He continued to push upward, smacking my g-spot with each thrust. I tugged on the back of his neck at the intensity of my orgasm. 

“Oh fuck me” I moan as a second wave rains over me right after the first one ends. 

With one last thrust, he joins in my bliss, biting down on my neck as his body shakes beneath me. 

Our rhythm starts to simmer as we both come down from our orgasmic high. My body falls heavily against his heated chest as his lips tenderly kiss their way up to my ear.

“You are truly an amazing woman Bella” he whispers as he applies butterfly kisses all along my ear.

“That was all you babe. You just have that magic touch.” I whisper back turning my head to the side so I could receive his lips once again.

“It’s all in the fingers” he whispers back as he takes my lips within his.

You would think after at least four orgasms my body would be too tired but no. I was getting all worked up again just by the tenderness of his kiss. Everything this man did was filled with passion and a need to please. His kiss was laced with so much desire it would make you cry with joy over the thought of what more he had to offer.

In that moment I started to feel guilty for taking advantage of his time like I had. Yes he invited me to dinner but I was sure he had to clear his schedule to do so. I pulled back and my eyes immediately moved down towards the water.

His hand was quick to cup my chin and move my eyes back towards his. 

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” his eyes once filled with so much admiration were now coated in sincere regret and concern.

I shook my head no within his grasp and replied “No it’s just…well I feel like I’m taking advantage of all your talents. I mean…I know you invited me here but I can’t help but think of what you might have sacrificed in order to do so. I don’t want you to…”

My words were silenced by his lips return to mine. My doubts wiped away with each sway of his lips. My body became hungry for his once again as the kissed deepened and I turned my body around to straddle his.

He pulled away, a string of wetness lingering in the heated area between us. “My talents are put to good use with you and I never do anything I don’t want to Bella. I feel at peace when I’m with you. It is like we were born to be together and the more I’m with you, the more I feel I can’t be without you. I know you must think I’m silly to feel this way so quickly but I firmly believe when two souls are meant to be together, the chemistry is undeniable and that’s what I feel when I’m with you. My desire is to be everything you need and want and my hope is that you have found that in me.”

I felt the tears well in my eyes at his sincerity. I went to respond but he was quick to silence me with his thumb.

“Just let me please you, if only for tonight. If in the morning you don’t feel the same way, you can leave no questions asked, but just give me tonight ok?”

I wanted to tell him I felt the same. I wanted to tell him that I wanted nothing more than to be the object of his desire whenever he wished me to be but somehow I knew he had already known my true feelings way before I even knew they existed. 

I nodded my head to his request allotting me that signature smile that warmed my heart. Tonight I was going to be the clay between his fingertips, the skin beneath his palms and his idol to worship. Tonight it was just going to be me and the magic that was Jake Black.


	5. Chapter 5

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

I felt like this was all a dream and that any minute my stupid alarm would buzz in my ear and remind me that my life was nothing more than countless meaningless hours of redundant work followed by late night TV dinner and an oldie but goody movie. 

My hand reached out and cupped his face, my mind not wanting to believe such a man existed and almost defiant that such a man would chose me to be the object of his desire. My eyes scrunched together as they searched within his relaxed stare, the answers to my questions clearly answered by his immediate and affectionate response in turn.

He leaned into the palm of my hand, his lips puckering together and gently pressing against my palm as a reminder that he was in fact real and yes this was happening to me. I couldn’t help but giggle and in one fluent movement, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. 

“I can see you doubt me. Your body speaks to your minds demand for answers. I get the feeling you think I’m a figment of your imagination or that you are undeserving of such treatment. Why do you feel this way Bella?” He whispers as his lips outline my ear and his tongue envelops my earlobe.

“I…I…I’’ I stuttered as my mind tries to focus on a response but is at a complete loss in the bliss of his tongue as it toys with me.

Our bodies move as one as he walks backward while I lean heavily on his chest and he pulls me along for the ride. My eyes remain closed, my mind lost to his magic tongue as it continues to caress my lobe while his hands and those miraculous fingers run up and down my spine, the tips barely touching my skin but causing my body to swoon with a need to feel his firm yet delicate touch against my body.

My eyes open halfway when I feel the loss of his warmth and the cool fabric of the chair he has placed me on. He stands before me, his naked body teasing me, begging me to reach for it and feel the warmth and strength that lies beneath his rustic skin. 

I look up to him as he smiles back at me. He leans down, his chest pressing against mine forcing me back onto the reclined chair as his lips press softly against mine. I wrap my arms around him but he is quick to halt their advances, moving them back down to my sides as he whispers, “Your limbs need to be resting beside you for this next exercise. Can you relax for me Bella? Can you push aside your concerns and just breathe in tranquility and happiness as I let your body feel its true heat?”

“For you, anything” I whisper in return, taking his lower lip softly into mine, showing him the only way I know how that I was his puppet, his science project and even his lover in training if he saw fit. 

When he pulled away, that smile, damn that smile could make you go blind with its radiance and it spoke volumes to the true beauty that was not only reflective outside but inside as well. I yearned for such tranquility and I hoped maybe after tonight, I too would be at peace both inside and out.

He walked beside the chair, motioned for me to turn onto my stomach and position my head in the hole contained within the head rest. I did so willingly and waited anxiously for him to show me ecstasy and pure bliss by just the simple caress of his palms on my body.

I closed my eyes and focused on the deep octaves of his voice as he explained this new technique he was going to administer. By the sounds of it, I wasn’t going to be able to last the whole session but then again, I never really had. I enjoyed the different techniques yes, but the more intimate massages; the ones that touched me in places rarely seen or explored by others were the ones that truly sent me into orbit and the ones I craved most. 

“I’m going to show you the art of Jin Shin Do or roughly translated “the way of the compassionate spirit”.

I couldn’t help but smile at the English translation. Jake was more than just compassionate to me, the overworked, underpaid, less than adventurous Bella. He was attentive, erotic, romantic, mysterious, honest and above all, beautiful in every sense of the word. I guess you could say in a way he was compassionate, compassionate of a poor girl like me who couldn’t get laid even if she had a so called “life”. 

“Focus babe” he whispers into my ear.

It always amazed me how in tune he was with me. How did he do that? How did he know when my mind was scattered or when my nerves were shot? How did he know what I needed and when I needed it without asking? This man was truly a mystery but the best part was he was my own personal mystery to solve. 

“Usually before performing such a massage I’m required to meditate in order to develop my intuition and deeper sense of self but with you, I never have to hid, my spirit roams free with ease within your presence so we will move forward with no delay. The purpose of this massage is to balance your inner energy or chi. I will apply pressure to different points on your body, massaging out the tension and tightness thus releasing the muscle from strain and allowing your body to relax.”

His tone, the soft scent of coconut oil perfuming off his body was enough to put my body at ease. I closed my eyes the moment the soft skin of his fingertips press against the top of my neck and worked their way down.

“If the pressure is to firm, please let me know” he whispers as he moved his thumbs down my spine stopping just above the smalls of my back and then ascends back up. 

I exhale softly, his fingers, the way they apply pressure to the sides of my ribs so firmly yet not too much to cause pain cause my shoulders to relax. After a few moments there, he moves down and applies pressure to my hips, two fingers pressing into each side, not enough to make me giggle because I’m extremely ticklish but just enough to cause my legs to feel like mush. He performs all this while standing just off to my right, the heat of his body warming me without a single touch and the warmth of his breath causing Goosebumps of excitement and eagerness all along my skin. 

I feel his heat move from my side to in front of me. My eyes open for a moment, his erect member face to face with me as he leans forward and applies pressure to the back of my head and behind my ears. My tongue seeps from my lips, my body desperate just for a taste.

I exhale deeply, my warm breath causing him to twitch and move his hands down onto the top of my spine. I try to fight the urge but find my own need greater than my overall desire for relaxation and inner peace. I extend my tongue and quickly taste the glistening wetness of his tip. His saltiness entices me ever more so I wait until his hands move further down knowing eventually his hips will move in closer to appease his need to gain more access to my thighs. 

When the moment arrives, I take him into my mouth, his knees bend and the weight of his body as he moved up slightly forces the headrest to move along with it granting me complete access to take him fully. His hands fall to the inside of my thighs, gripping them firmly as my tongue moves up and down his firm shaft. 

His fingers spread out forcing my thighs to part as they slid downward and enter me with ease. I moan into my stroke, my tongue moving up and down steadily while my hands move from my sides to around his waist, forcing his hips to move with the rhythm of my motion.

His delicate caresses of my wetness cause me to move with a feverish haste, my need for our mutual release direr and desperate. His body senses my need and aids in my movements, his hips moving back and forth without guidance while his finger now is joined with another and moving with such a speed I can’t help but cry out in ecstasy.

Just when I feel like I’m about to burst, his movements stop and he pulls away from me. I can’t help but whimper in displeasure at his sudden withdrawal and immediately try to move up from my seat to see what happened. When my head rises from the holey cushion and my eyes gaze into his, I can see a fire brewing within him, his chest heaving, take deep breaths in and out as he tries to restrain the desire I can see bursting at the seams within him.

The fight between what he wants and what he needs wages war inside him, his hands rubbing softly at his sides as his face paints the picture of this fierce undertaking happening within him. I’ve always known him to be such a peaceful and gentle man but now it seems he fights that primal desire that need that all men and woman feel when they reach the peak of desperation for release. 

I slide off the side of the chair and move towards him, my hands coming up from my sides and resting on his chest, his head turns to the side not wanting to look into my eyes but I don’t need to look into them to see what he needs. 

“It’s ok Jake, just let go. You don’t have to restrain yourself with me. Let me see the other side of you. Let me feel the animal deep within” I whisper as my lips peck at his firm chest and rise up to his shoulders.

His arms are quick to loop around my waist, his hands gripping my ass firmly, lifting me off the ground and carrying me to I don’t know where. I lift my head up from his chest, my eyes locked on this fire that burns within his. His passion burns me and I like it. It gets me more aroused then his fingers between my legs moments earlier. I like the soft and sensual Jake but this Jake was just as hot if not hotter at the moment. 

He twirls me around pressing my back firmly against the wall, his body leaning firmly against mine, holding me in place as he positions himself against my entrance. 

I lean forward, forcing him in fully, his heated breath cascading down my back as his hips rock within me and I moan in return. The soft skin of his stomach applies the proper friction to my clit causing me to tremble beneath him as he moves with haste within me. 

“Oh God more” I moan in desperation for him to show me the Eden he talks so highly of. 

His head dips into the crook of my neck and I hear him whisper “You’re so wet. I wish I could taste all that warmth you coat me with”.

I lean down into his neck and reply, “So what’s stopping you?”

Before I know it he pulls me away from the wall, kneels down, falls onto his back and pulls my waist up so my core is aligned with his mouth and his lips take a strong hold of my swollen clit. I can’t fight my hips as they rock on top of his face, his tongue dipping into me while his lips continue to tease me. I lean back, taking his firmness between my fingers and stroke with unrelenting speed as my own orgasm approaches. I feel his hands grab hold of my body and force me down, his tongue thrusting so deep into me I could almost feel him in my stomach. 

My body wastes no time submitting to his will, a flood of juices spill into his receiving mouth while I tremble above him in pleasure. 

He holds me firmly to his mouth as I squirm, licking and sucking me until my body decides it has no more to give. As I come down from my high, I realize I’ve left him without his own release. I can’t help but feel guilty so I turn slightly and take him back within my grasp. Jake is quick to pull my legs over his head and slide me off to the side. I’m completely baffled. I’ve never known a man to just walk away like that. I had every intention of reciprocating but now he was denying me. 

I stood up and was surprised that his back was to me. His head was hunched over while his arms rested on his hips. 

“Jake?”

“Bella I think maybe you should go” he replies, his voice fading towards the end of the sentence leaving me even more baffled than before.

“Jake, I’m sorry….I mean I didn’t plan on leaving you like that but then you got up and…”

“Bella please…I just need to be alone.”

I took a deep breath and tried to swallow all that had just happened. This night had been the best night of my life and for it to end like this was so unexpected. I thought for a second maybe it was the fact that he didn’t get his but it was more than just that, there was something truly eating away at him. I wanted so badly to stay and force the truth but it would seem that might just make things worse than they already were.

I gathered my cloths and got changed. I return back to him, his body fully clothed as well and his stance still stern and unrevealing. “I had a great time.” I whispered but received not even a simple “me too”. 

My head sunk between my shoulders. I felt guilt, hurt, cheap and above all deceived. Maybe it wasn’t right of me to accept his advances. Maybe I was making this all out to be something it wasn’t. 

I racked my brain for hours as I made it home trying to deduce what would have caused such a horrific outcome. Was it me? Was it something I said or did? He did say he wanted to show me countless hours of pleasure did he not? No matter which way I looked at it, nothing seemed to measure up. 

I didn’t get much sleep that night and when I got into work early the following morning, I was less than chipper when I was greeted by my mega bitch of a boss. She barked out her daily orders and I simply nodded feeling the knot reform in my neck just as soon as she left.

I plopped into my office chair and got to work. I was lucky my job kept my mind entertained because before I knew it, it was close to six thirty pm. I went to retrieve my jacket from the closet when my cell phone caught my attention first. I pulled it from my pocket and noticed I had one text message.

Bella – I’m sorry about last night – please say you’ll give me a chance to explain – Jake

I wasn’t sure what to say. His rejection stung but at the same time, it was hard to just shut him out after all we had been through.

I texted back - When?

How about tonight, your place?

I paused for a moment, trying to weigh out my options and then I thought screw it. What did I have to lose? I replied and it was as if a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I hoped last night wasn’t just a fluke but I guess time would tell. Tonight I would find out who Jake Black truly was, the question was would I care for him all the same?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – so this is the final chapter of our little magic story. I hope you have enjoyed all the enlightenment this Jake had to offer and I hope the ending keeps you smiling. Thanks again for all the support.

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

BPOV

I wasn’t sure what to expect when I arrived home. I knew Jake wanted to make amends but I was all too curious as to why the sudden change. I didn’t think getting a little rough or aggressive was anything bad or to feel bad about so I was curious why this almost serene man thought it bad that he took what he wanted from me when I was willfully gave into his need. 

The butterflies swarmed in my stomach as the cab arrived at my apartment building. I was nervous that maybe he was meeting me to say good bye and that my daily dose of tranquility would be washed away by a moment of unbridled passion. 

I knew with all certainty that no matter what he told me or how this night unfolded, I wasn’t going to let him go. He changed me, made me see that there was more to life than just work and the occasional blind date. He opened my mind and heart to a new side, a softer side to life and I knew it was one I wanted to continue to enjoy with him and those glorious magic fingers. 

The thought of his hand on my body silenced those butterflies and caused my body to ooze with arousal and lust. I barely made it through the lobby doors, my legs crossing over one another in an effort to keep my desire at bay until I knew exactly how this night would unfold. 

Thankfully the elevator arrived in a hurry and a few moments later the doors opened on my floor. I felt a slight blush fill my cheeks when I noticed Jake waiting for me outside my apartment door. The man was a God and the way his matching white pants and shirt seemed to glow off his rustic skin only reminded my body how much I truly needed him. 

I walked cautiously towards him and the closer I got, the more I wanted to just pull the grocery bag from his hands, jump into his arms and tell him I didn’t care if he was mean, nice, magical or ordinary. I wanted him to know he wasn’t just an awesome masseuse or a casual romantic engagement. He moved me in ways no one had or ever will and no matter what might have happened or what he felt that caused him fear, I wanted to be the one to return the favor. I wanted to be the one to massage his aches away if only to keep him in my life.

That pearly white smile appeared above the brown paper bag of groceries he held in his hand and it was like instant euphoria cascaded all around me. I got lost in that smile and it brought my mind back to the first time I felt him change my emotions by a simple twitch of his fingers. 

I tried to contain all the lust I had for him as he moved over to the side so I could unlock the door. I tried to remain focused but when the faint scent of mint perused my nose, it suddenly felt like every part of my skin was on fire. The scent reminded me of our first meeting in the salon. It brought back the thrill of being massaged not only by a man with skillful hands but a man who showed me what it meant to be worshiped and adored. 

I pushed the door away as I pulled the key out of the lock. I took several steps inside and stopped when I felt his warm body brush by me and walk towards the kitchen. 

“You don’t have to cook Jake. We could easily just order out.”

He turned to me and again that smile nearly blinded me. My mind got lost yet again to a world consumed by him. At this point I think I was no worse off than an addict needing her next fix. 

“I’m not cooking. I brought some food from that little Italian restaurant across the way. The items at the top I’m using for ambiance, you know aroma therapy.” He replies his voice deep and very alluring.

“Oh” I squeak out not realizing I sounded more desperate than need be.

“I’m just going to get change. I’ll be back in a minute” I added as I turned on my heels and literally ran to the bedroom. 

I was quick to wrestle with my suit trying to get it off as quickly as possible. In my haste I guess I forgot to shut the door and as I’m trying to reach for the zipper in the back of my skirt, I felt a pair of warm soft hands come upon my forearms firmly. I melt into his touch, my arms falling down to my sides like dead weight as I lean against his firm chest for support and wait for the magic to begin.

Silence fills the air between us and all that can be heard is the drumming of my heart beat as I wait in anticipation for his sensual touch and that deep and alluring voice. Goosebumps follow in the trail of his gentle caresses of my arms, his hands moving slowly up and down while his heated exhale tickles the side of my neck. 

I can feel his apprehension and longing through the tight grip of his fingers as they climb my arm. He doesn’t need to speak; his body is telling me all I need to know. 

Our bodies communicated on a different level, he knew what I needed and I was more than willing to submit to his many talents. This new side of his character was a bit different and although he still aroused me just by the feeling of his heated body on mine, his reluctance was puzzling.

“You haven’t lost your touch” I moan trying to engage him and let him know there’s no need to hold back.

His head hung down, his lips inches from the skin of my neck as he replied “It’s not my touch I’ve lost…it’s my mind.” 

His comment intrigues me but like always his words are lost to the feeling of his soft skin. His lips press softly against my neck while his tongue follows his lips trail as he moves down and onto my shoulder. His pecks are soft and distracting, his lips keeping my mind seduced with stimulation as his hands move away from my body and slowly and skillfully his fingers unbutton my blouse and force it from my body. 

Every nerve, pour and sense comes alive, my fingers tingling, my toes curling and my mind helpless to deny him as his lips resume their descent and make their way down my arm and onto my fingers.

My eyes open slightly as I feel him move from behind me to in front. He moves my hand up to his mouth as his eyes stare deeply into mine. I can see that same passion I saw last night, his eyes devouring me whole while the slight tinge and flutter of his lower lids forces him to refrain from unleashing the chaos he seems to fear most.

His lips softly peck my fingertips, one by one he teases me as I try to keep my balance and not fall to my knees at his mercy. I fight my resolve to keep my eyes open but once one fingers fall into the heated embrace of his mouth, I feel myself falling into him. My head meets his chest, my breathing erratic as I lose myself in his delicate touch. 

His one arm wraps around my waist and with one quick swoop I’m resting in his arms as he pivots and moves us over to the bed. He places me gently upon my feathered comforter and hovers over me just staring, searching and restraining himself from releasing the desire I see in his eyes. 

I’m lost in those onyx eyes, the way his lower lid trembles and his lip seeps beneath his teeth as his nose exhales his own arousal at my presence. I reach up and cup his face in my hands hoping my gesture will release him from this internal conflict waging war within him. His eyes close as he moves into my touch and whispers “I don’t know how long I can fight this. You’re like an opiate to me Bella. The more of you I have, the more of you I want but….” He pauses, his words lost to a deep sigh that exits his chest and teases the sensitive skin of my breasts.

I can feel the tension just by the way his arms tremble beside me. I don’t want him to feel like he has to hold back and never know pleasure. I want him to feel all the joy he has given me, how he’s opened up my mind and freed me from the caged existence I used to live before him. I lean up as my finger gently strokes his feverishly warm cheeks and reply “Let’s get lost. Let’s forget about last night, tomorrow and forever. Let’s just get lost in you and me”.

I didn’t wait for a response but rather pressed my lips against his in a heated passion. He didn’t fight my advances as his lips followed suit and gave into my need to get lost in his spell. I got lost in his sensual massages of my lips and soon, our tongues were dancing the all too familiar rhythm along side them. The power of our passion sent me back down against the bed our lips never parting and our desire for one another growing with each gentle caress. 

His hands flew freely over my body as mine moved with ease around his. Our excitement grew with each release of an article of clothing until all I felt was his heated naked body on top of mine. Our kisses became more urgent as the need to feel him massage the inner most intimate parts of me became dire. 

His teeth took hold of my lower lip for an only a moment and soon his tongue was trailing down my neck and onto my breasts. My back arched into his touch, my body aching to feel more of him, all of him on me. 

His hands moved slowly down my body as his lips ravaged my breasts, sucking and kneading my desire that now pooled between my legs. His fingers met my heated arousal within moments, his palms gently massaging my aching mound while his tongue teased at my nipples. 

My hands hooked under his arms and my nails dug into his back once I felt his soft finger enter me. He moved slowly and sensually as only he could, my mind envisioning his finger was his tongue, twirling and stroking my tight walls, demanding I give into the pleasure he was providing. 

Sensing I needed more, I felt his mouth release my nipple and moving down towards my throbbing core. As much as I wanted to feel those magical lips on mine I felt he was more than deserving of just a little more from me than just my hot desire for him on my lips. 

I leaned up from the bed and cupped my hands under his chin and forced his eyes back up to me before he could reach my throbbing core. His fingers only increased their assault making it extremely hard to focus but I fought my own release because this time, I wanted to show him pleasure like he had shown me countless times before.

“I think the masseuse has worked enough today.” I whispered as I pivoted my hips to the side, locked my thighs around his body and forced him onto his back between my legs. 

He stared at me for a moment but before I could shift my weight down, he whispered “A masseuse’s work is never done until the customer is completely satisfied.”

He left me no time to rebut, his hands gripping my waist and forcing my wet mound upon his lips. I tried to fight him but my body was too eager to disengage. His tongue was unrelenting as it moved with ease between my throbbing folds. I gripped the sheets beside me as I felt my body giving into his demands and my walls tightening around his thrusting assault.

“Your tongue, its….just like….oh God” I moaned as his tongue hit a spot within me that made my body burst into climax instantly. My body quaked and trembled as he continued to drink every last ounce of pleasure from within me. 

My body soon began to simmer in the aftermath of this climatic orgasm as his assaults got slower and more sensual before he finally pulled away from me. 

His hands slowly moved off my body and pulled at the mattress behind him allowing him to pull his body up on the bed and away from my core. 

I stared at him for a moment just admiring the beauty and awe of his presence. He was truly a gift to the eyes but he had become the rhythm of my soul. 

My body started to tremble like an addict in need for another fix. Suddenly I wasn’t exhausted but aroused all over again as his hand moved from his side and his finger curled beckoning me to his chest once again. Happily I leaned down on all fours and crawled on top of him, my wetness resting softly on his firm member while my chin leaned against his chest. His arms were quick to engulf me as his hips shifted upward and he took me fully. 

I moaned in ecstasy as he rested within me giving my body time to adjust to his size. His hands moved under my face and pulled me up to meet him. His lips were quick to take mine, the sweetness of my desire still dripping from his succulent lips as he took mine hostage. The urgency and need was there once again as he moved within me from below, his body demanding I grace him once again while his lips divulged his true hearts intent. 

The way our mouths moved in unison with one another was very different from just moments earlier. The longing and desire were there but this time there was something much stronger, a need much more demanding than any other. I felt the power of his heart as it beat through his chest rapidly with mine. My body warmed with the notion that this wasn’t sex or just casual stimulating four-play. This was him proclaiming his love for me the only way he knew how. It was true Jake was a man of a few words so it seemed only fitting that he show me just how much he wanted to be with me by way of his actions. 

I reciprocated that love back ten fold, my lips contouring and shifting in unison with his as his body gave into my every desire. My hips started to rock on their own accord and in unison with the rhythm of his thrusts. We moaned and gripped each other tightly as the height of our climatic release overshadowed us. I had never felt such serenity in all my life till this moment and without thought, my head fell into the crock of his neck, my breathing still erratic as I whispered “I love you too.”

I felt his hands clench around my back as he breathed heavily into my shoulder. I could feel his body finally giving into his need. I knew Jake wasn’t a selfish person and I knew to some degree he felt like he was being too selfish when it came to me. It was only in this moment that I realized that I had to show him it wasn’t selfish to give in to your desire if the person you are with longs for them. I needed to show him that getting lost with someone you love is just as important as pleasing them. I wanted him to feel free to discover himself with me as he had showed me how to discover the spiritual side of my own character.

He pulled back from me, his hands cupping my face as he whispered “I didn’t ask you to leave last night because I didn’t want you. I asked you to leave because I wanted you too much. I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you. I felt this overpowering sense of want and desire the minute my hands touched your skin. I felt like our souls connected and each time I saw you, I went insane with need to have more. I feared what I couldn’t control and I didn’t want to force my feeling upon you. I didn’t want you to feel you had to love me or want me so I pushed you away.”

“Well you can stop pushing because I do love you Jake. I love your face, your body, your sensual touch and most of all I love how much you show me you care. I can’t help but be jealous of all the women who get to feel the pleasures I do with you. I know it’s your occupation but on some level I want you all to myself…I…”

His finger was quick to silence my insecurities and with this action he replied “I haven’t touched anyone but you. The first night we were together I decided to take on teaching instead of practicing. I couldn’t touch another woman. I didn’t want to. These hands, these crafty fingers were meant to only grace your body and that’s all I’ve ever wanted to do since. Bella…all I want is you.”

The tears that cradled in my eyes as the power and magnitude of his words massaged my heart was more than I could bear. The tears spilled endlessly down my cheeks as I took his lips into mine. 

I never dreamed that one day in a salon could turn into a love affair of a lifetime. I never imagined I would meet a man who could relax my mind and warm my heart all in one single twist of his fingers. I had found the man with the magic touch and it was his spell that enchanted my heart and it will be his love that will keep it always.


End file.
